


Into the Night We Ride (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Sneaking out for a ride with Jax





	Into the Night We Ride (Imagine)

If you had to spend another day locked up in your room, you were going to snap. 

Your mom had been fifteen minutes late picking you up from school, getting too caught up at a friend’s house to realize you’d gotten out.

“You’re late,” you deadpanned, aggressively putting on your seatbelt.

“Don’t you dare tell your father I wasn’t here,” she warned.

“What the hell am I supposed to say? Don’t pin this on me!”

Not liking your tone, she grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked it toward her. “I don’t care!” She shoved your head back, and you were just able to stop yourself from hitting the window, and you made the rest of the ride home in silence.

“What took so long?” your dad asked, your mom giving him a small shrug as she walked into the kitchen. “What were you doing? Who were you with?”

He kept interrogating you, even though you gave him a perfectly reasonable explanation, saying you needed to ask the teacher something about the homework. He threatened to have your mom call the school, and advised you pray if your story wasn’t corroborated.

Both terrified and livid, you left to your room to calm down in private, eventually settling on a shower to release the tears that wouldn’t stop trying to escape. When you got out, you grabbed your phone and settled in the closet, knowing that was the one spot your parents couldn’t hear your conversation.

 _“Hey, Darlin’,”_  he greeted affectionately.  _“How was school?”_

“Fine,” your voice cracked, and you could practically see the smile fall off his face.

_“What did they do?”_

When you told him, he released a frustrated sigh. No matter how many times he offered to set them straight, you never allowed it, reminding him that outing your relationship would put you both in all kinds of trouble.

“I just need to get out of here for a little while. Can you come tonight? Please?” you begged.

_“Of course. I’ll be there around ten.”_

Feeling much better, you thanked him and hung up before getting started on your homework. During dinner, you pretended to be tired, and since you were expected to let it go as if nothing had happened, you got through it as politely as possible.

At bedtime, you waited anxiously for them to settle in as you waited for Jax’s message. When it finally came, the house was silent and you tiptoed over to the window, climbing out as carefully as when you’d done it the first time. Once out of sight of your house, you ran down to the end of the block right into his waiting arms.

“Thank you,” you breathed into his neck.

“It’s what I’m here for,” he soothed, giving you a soft smile when you pulled away.

You leaned into him and pressed your lips to his, desperate to feel how much he loved you, and show him you felt the same. When you parted, he grinned and patted the seat behind him.

“Ready to taste freedom, Darlin’?”

“With arms wide open, Baby.”

* * *

 


End file.
